leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Template Addition and Modification 2
:The following discussion is closed. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section.'' 21:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC)| ::The outcome of the discussion was to DELETE the TOP template. To retain its functionality on user pages, the new Wikia userpages have been enabled. 21:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC)}} ---- Hello contributors! I have thought of a new addition and modification of an existing template. This is regarding the TOP templates that are on user pages that have user rights. I just wanted to know if there is any point in having the TOP template if the names of the users are already colored. Also, if there is a point of the templates to exist on user pages, I wanted to know if we should add a third TOP template that is for users with the Chat Moderator rights. The template icon would most likely be the same star that is seen when in chat for users with the rights. I will be creating two voting sections below for users to tell me what they think about this template addition and modification. Don't hesitate to vote for any option that you think is best. 00:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Removal of the TOP template completely Support * 11:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) * 01:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) * Replace with below. 02:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) * Same here. 13:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Neutral *NeonSpotlight 23:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) *D3Reap3R 16:50, June 7, 2011 (GMT +1) * Oppose *- KazMx (Message me! ) 18:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Comments *In the current state, it's totally useless. A shiny icon on user pages is not something I care about on a wiki. However, other wikis have managed to let the template work on articles and I have to say the result is quite nice ( ). But yes, in the current state, removal. **I like that idea how can we implement this? - KazMx (Message me! ) 20:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) **We could get Wikia to enable the new userpages, which display user rights at the top of a user page (see w:c:farmville:User:Ajraddatz, and look at the top right). 18:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *** DO WANT 18:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ****If we could get that, Aj, I'd gladly change my vote to whatever that would be under 00:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Addition of the TOP template for Chat Moderators Support * Neutral * 18:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oppose *NeonSpotlight 23:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) * 23:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) * 11:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *- KazMx (Message me! ) 18:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *D3Reap3R: a Strategy Specialist 14:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *Per my vote above. 01:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *--LoLisNumbaWan 01:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) * 13:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Transition to the new Wikia's userpages (which automatically allow you to see if someone is an admin or crat) Per discussion above. 01:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Support # 01:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) # 01:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) # 01:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) # 02:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) # 10:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) # 13:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) #D3Reap3R 20:43, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments Is the entire userpage restyling coming with it or only the admin/crat thingy ? 10:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Entire thing, which is kinda neat itself. 13:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I've just enabled 'em, as requested by Nystus and Zelgadis87 in the chat. Mark (talk) 15:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::oh Shiney 23:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section.''